The purpose of this project is to determine the use-effectiveness and the acceptability of an intravaginal contraceptive (Encare Oval) in a selected group of 800 volunteers and to compare same to those of a control group of 800 volunteers using the diaphram with spermicidal gel or cream as a contraceptive method.